Dreams Become Reality
by Hiei's One And Only Wife
Summary: Kurama longs to be with Hiei. He dreams that one day he'll be with the fire demon. Will his dream become reality? NC17, yaoi, mpreg
1. Sleeping Beauty

**Dreams Become Reality**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from YYH. I do love Hiei and Kurama!

**Pairing**: Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warning**: Lemon

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: heh heh . . . Hi!

**Hiei**: You're doing it again.

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: Doing what?

**Hiei**: Acting like an idiot.

**Kurama**: Now that's not nice, love.

**Hiei**: HN.

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: You're so cute, Hiei! I just want to hug and kiss you all over!

**Hiei**: Hey! My fox is only allowed to do that.

**Kurama**: (smiles) I love you too, Hiei.

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: Don't worry! I'm not going to take you from Kurama. Even though Kurama is cute. But you two do belong together. Hey! Like that Mariah Carey song (sings) "We Belong Together".

**Hiei**: Shut up and get on with the story.

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: (grumbles) impatient demon.

Summary: Kurama longs to be with Hiei. He dreams that one day he'll be with the fire demon. Will his dream become reality?

Late At Night . . .

In the Human World . . .

Sleeping soundly in his bed is Kurama. Kurama is also known as demon name Youko Kurama and human name Shuuichi, who he happens to be right now. As he slept, he tossed and turned. He began to get hot as his dream a naughty dream. He tossed the comforter off of himself, but was still hot. Because of him dreaming of a certain fire demon, he was in desiring heat of need.

Unknown to him that certain fire demon was outside his window. Hiei is here once again to watch Kurama sleep. He fell in love with Kurama and been in love with him for awhile. Kurama haven't seen him for least five years because Hiei was busy in the Makai. There are times he'll come to the human world just to watch Kurama. Because of all his hard work and everyday training, Hiei gotten a lot taller and his hair grew longer.

He watched as Kurama tossed and turned in his sleep. He wanted to go in there and see what's wrong with him, but he chose to wait first. When he saw Kurama toss the comforter off himself and figured he most been hot from sleeping under it. Hiei's eyes widen a bit when Kurama then took his shirt off and threw it to the floor a few moments later.

His eyes then turned to saucers when Kurama took off his pants and threw them as well, making him now nude. Suddenly, Hiei's eyes became filled with lust as he watched Kurama roll around on the bed, touching his bare chest. Hiei looked at the window to find it a little opened. He smirked and shields his ki before silently opening the window to go inside.

When he got inside, he quietly made his way to sit in the chair at Kurama's desk. He sat with a smirk on his face as he watched Kurama pinch and softly touch his nipples as he quietly moans. His smirk widen when Kurama moaned his name.

'So he's dreaming of me,' Hiei thought as he stood. Making his way, he stripped of his clothing. Kurama moaned his name again as he continued to touch his nipples with his left hand and ran the other down his chest to his inner right thigh. Hiei bent down to whisper seductively in Kurama's ear.

"Fox . . . is it not me you want?"

"Yes," Kurama moaned still in deep sleep.

Hiei smirked again. "What is it you want from me?"

"You inside me," Kurama answered gasping when Hiei lightly touched his erect.

"Oh really?" Hiei teased.

"Yes...please," Kurama begged as if in pain.

"Hn," Hiei said before he gently kissed Kurama. Never breaking the kiss, Hiei climbed onto the bed and between Kurama's legs. When they broke for air, Hiei recaptured Kurama's lips in a passionate kiss, running his hands Kurama's chest and stomach. Kurama arched his back to Hiei's touch, moaning at the touch of Hiei's warm hands. Hiei released Kurama's lips to move to his neck, planting light kisses here and there.

"Ah Hiei," Kurama softly moaned, gripping Hiei's hair. Hiei moved his kisses lower and lower before Kurama's length came to reveal. Once again he smirked and looked up at Kurama's face.

'Must still be sleeping . . . good,' Hiei thought before took a hold of Kurama's length and took the tip into his hot mouth.

"Ah-ha," Kurama moaned a little loud. He squirmed and arched hips to Hiei's mouth.

"P-please."

Hiei watched Kurama throw his head back, panting. He ran his free hand up Kurama's body until his fingers reached Kurama's lips. Feeling them, Kurama took two of Hiei's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them in hunger. Hiei closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling of Kurama's tongue licking his fingers. Once they were wet enough, Hiei removed his fingers from Kurama's mouth making him groan and pout. The groan then became a moan when one of the wet fingers circled his entrance before it shed in. Kurama moaned again of pain and pleasure. Hiei took more of the cock into his mouth to have Kurama feel more of pleasure instead of pain.

When Kurama got use to the first finger he added another. Knowing Kurama was comfortable, he added a third. When Hiei knew Kurama was ready, he removed his fingers and released the erect making Kurama groan again in his sleep. Hiei moved up and captured the pouting lips in an exotic kiss. He places the tip of his erect at Kurama's entrance before pushed inside. Kurama broke the kiss to let out a silent cry. Seeing a tear in the corner of Kurama's eye, Hiei licked as he tried to relax Kurama. When Hiei was completely inside Kurama, he held himself still to let them adjust.

After relaxing, Kurama moved against Hiei who took it as a signal. He pulled almost completely out and thrust back in. Kurama moaned over and over as Hiei continued thrusting in and out of him. He threw his head back again and moaned Hiei name. Hiei moaned along with him with low moans. He moved his thrusts to a different angle to have his thrusts strike Kurama's prostate. Kurama once again let out a loud moan and arched his back. After a couple to more thrusts striking his prostate, he climaxed moaning Hiei's name. When the walls inside Kurama closed around him, Hiei sunken his fangs into Kurama's neck marking him as his mate before climaxing.

When Hiei came back to himself, he released Kurama's neck and gently pulled out of him. He looked at the still sleeping Kurama and then turned his glaze towards the mark.

'Now he's mine,' Hiei thought with a smirk. He climbed out the bed and dressed. After dressing, Hiei gave the sleeping Kurama a slow, soft, gentle kiss on his rosy lips.

"I can't wait till you awake my sleeping beauty," Hiei whispered in Kurama's ear before he jumped out the window to the tree outside of it. He slept there until morning came to see his now mate.

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: So, what'cha thinks?

**Kurama**: It was good and sexy. It almost caused me a turn on.

**Hiei'sOneAndOnly**: Thank You Kurama!

**Hiei**: Shut up.

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: Alright what is your problem?

**Kurama**: Don't worry about him. He's just moody.

**Hiei**: (smirks) Maybe a certain fox can do something about that. (Takes Kurama's hand and place it on his crotch)

**Kurama**: (grins) we'll be back. (Runs off with Hiei)

**Hiei'sOneAndOnly**: There they go again. You'd think they hump like rabbits. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next will be here. Sayonara! Heh heh . . .


	2. Dream Come True

**Dreams Become Reality**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from YYH. I do love Hiei and Kurama!

**Pairing**: Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warning**: Lime

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: Hey! I see you enjoyed Chapter 1! Heh . . .

**Hiei**: Will you stop you damn ningen!

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: Kurama! Hiei's being mean to me again! WaaaaWaaaa!

**Kurama**: Hiei! You made her cry!

**Hiei**: So!

**Kurama**: Stop being mean! She's just doing something she loves.

**Hiei**: HN.

**Kurama**: (smiles gently) Are you okay now?

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: (sniffles) yes. Thank you Kurama.

**Kurama**: You're welcome.

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: (happily) Now on with the story!

**Hiei**: HN.

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: Shut up!

Summary: Kurama longs to be with Hiei. He dreams that one day he'll be with the fire demon. Will his dream become reality?

Morning . . .

Kurama woke up early to his alarm clock beeping. After turning off the clock, he sat up to stretch his muscles. Suddenly he winced at pain in his neck and shoulder.

"What the-," Kurama said as he touched area to feel marks. His eyes widen and he quickly got out of bed, again wincing at the pain in his behind. Being careful, he put his pjs pants back on.

'What's wrong with me?' Kurama thought walking to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror to see the mark on his neck. He was marked as someone's mate.

Kurama closed his eyes and placed his hand on the mark to trace the ki. His eyes snapped opened.

'H-Hiei . . . b-but how?' he thought.

"I see you discovered the mark," a deep voice said from the window sill in the bedroom. Kurama whipped around to see Hiei.

"H-Hiei is that you?" Kurama asked standing against the door frame.

Hiei turned his head to look at Kurama with a small smile making the Youko gasps. He stood and walked towards Kurama who backed up against the wall. Hiei placed his hands on the wall on the sides of Kurama's head. The Youko realized that Hiei was now taller than him. Hesitating, Kurama brought one hand up to touch Hiei's face to be sure of his heart. He smiled with tears coming to his eyes.

"It's really you," Kurama whispered before throwing his arms around Hiei who returned the embrace. The two stood there embracing one another in a loving hug. After standing there in silence, Hiei spook.

"Kurama I love you. That's why I marked you as my mate. I am sorry if you're upset at the fact-"

"No Hiei . . . I am glad you did because I love you too, Hiei," Kurama replied looking into Hiei's eyes with a smile. Hiei gave another small smile before capturing Kurama's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Shuichi! Are you up?" Shiori, Kurama's human, called outside the bedroom door. Kurama broke the kiss only to have Hiei start kissing his neck.

"Y-yes mother," He replied.

"Okay, but you better hurry and get ready for school," Shiori said before heading back downstairs.

"Hiei," Kurama moaned. "I have to get ready for school." Hiei gave him another gently kiss before releasing him.

"Hurry and get ready. I'll be outside," Hiei said before he left out the window. After Hiei left, Kurama quickly showered, brushed his teeth, dressed, and brushed his hair then headed downstairs to the kitchen where his mother was.

"Morning mother," Kurama greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Shiori smiled.

"Morning honey," she replied she looked a the clock on the wall and smacked her lips. "Shui-chan is still sleep, so is your step-dad."

"I'm sure they'll get up soon," Kurama looked at his watch. "Oh I have to get going, bye mother." Kurama gave Shiori another a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his briefcase and keys. After another wave bye, he left the house.

About a block from the house, Hiei joined the Youko walking to school. They walked in silence before Kurama spook.

"Umm . . . Hiei?" Kurama said looking down.

"Yea?" Hiei replied looking at Kurama out the corner of his eye.

"Do you truly mean what you said? Do you actually love me?" Kurama asked.

"Hn. Of course I do. I would've never marked you as my mate if I didn't," Hiei answered.

"Good because I told myself I'd only give myself to the one I love and they love me in return," Kurama explained.

"I plan to loss my virginity to him, too. To you Hiei." He stopped and looked at Hiei with loving eyes. Hiei stopped also.

"That's exactly what you gave me last night," Hiei said looking up at the sky.

"You mean . . . we . . ." Kurama asked looking at Hiei with wide eyes. Hiei nodded and looked at Kurama.

"Didn't you notice?" he asked.

"No," Kurama answered sadly before he began to walk again. Hiei ran to catch up with him.

"Kurama what's wrong?" Hiei asked pulling Kurama close to him.

"I . . . I wasn't completely there to enjoy my first time with you," Kurama answered still sad. He then looked at Hiei. "I wanted to be there when I loss my virginity to you. I wanted it to be special." Tears then came to his eyes. Hiei pulled Kurama into an embrace to hold him close.

"Shh . . . how about we just have another first time together?" Hiei suggested rubbing Kurama's hair.

"I guess even though it won't be the same," Kurama agreed he looked at his watch and his eyes went wide again.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Before he knew it, he was lifted off his feet and into Hiei's arms bridal style.

"Not really," Hiei said before running towards Kurama's school in top speed. When they arrived, Hiei released Kurama.

"Thanks Hiei," Kurama gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Will you be here after school?" Hiei nodded. Kurama smiled a ran to the school. Hiei jumped into the tallest tree near the building to nap before it was time for Kurama to leave.

'Fox,' he thought before falling into light sleep.

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: Aww . . . how cute! You two are just perfect for each other.

**Hiei**: We know. (smiles at Kurama)

**Kurama**: (smiles back) I think so, too. (they hands and share a kiss)

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: I can't believe I'm watching this! It's so beautiful. (wipes a cry from corner of her eye)

**Hiei**: Hn.

**Kurama**: I'm glad you also agree with my relationship with Hiei.

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: Nonsense! You two are soul mates!

**Kurama**: Thank you

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: (nods and turns to reader) Hope you enjoyed because the next chapter will be here soon. Make sure to review. Oh yeah! My best friend will be joining us. Her name's Rowena101.

**Hiei**:(mutters) Damn another one of her. (speaks loud) When is she joining us?

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: (sings) I'm not telling you.

**Hiei**: Damn baka ningen.

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: (cries) Kurama!

**Kurama**: Stop it Hiei!

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: Heh Heh. . . I hope you enjoyed. Make sure to review! Sayonara! heh. . .


	3. Make Love To Me Again

**Dreams Become Reality**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from YYH. I do love Hiei and Kurama!

**Pairing**: Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warning**: Lemon

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: Hi again! Heh Heh . . . I would like to introduce my best friend Rowena101

**Rowena101**: Hi! Heh Heh . . .

**Kurama**: Hello Rowena101

**Rowena101**: Hi Kurama and Hiei

**Hiei**: Hn.

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: Don't worry about him. He's just being a jerk again.

**Rowena101**: Okay so . . . where's Yusuke?

**Kurama**: He should be soon.

**Yusuke**: (walks in the door) Sorry I'm late.

**Rowena101**: YUSUKE! (Jumps on him)

**Yusuke**: (screams) HELP! ATTACK OF A FAN!

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: (ignores) well on with the story! Heh Heh . . .

**Yusuke**: (screams) AH! SHE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!

Summary: Kurama longs to be with Hiei. He dreams that one day he'll be with the fire demon. Will his dream become reality?

In School at Lunch-time . . .

Kurama is here sleeping in an empty classroom. He already ate his lunch so he decides to get a small nap. Lunch wasn't going to be over until another forty minutes anyway so he had enough time to sleep. Once again he was dreaming of his beloved Hiei. Kurama was sitting in the corner in the back of the classroom. He had his knees pulled to his chest with his arms resting on them to lay his head on them. His dream ended early due to two other students walking into the dark classroom. Kurama up looked up to see a boy and girl making out against the wall.

He made sure to stay quiet and not be noticed. Kurama watched as the boy's hands went up the the girl's uniform skirt making her moan. Never breaking the kiss, the girl undid the boy's pants. The boy broke the kiss and bent down to remove her panties. When he stood, the girl pushed his pants down along with his underwear. The boy lifted her up against the wall with the girl automatically wrapping her legs around his waist. The girl let out a loud moan when the boy thrusted into her. Moans filled the room from both students and Kurama did not want to be there so laid his head back down to try to block their moans out. After sometime they were done.

'Finally,' Kurama thought. They two students put their clothes back together and left the room leaving Kurama alone once more. Kurama let out a sign. He wished he was with Hiei. When he was about to go back to sleep, the bell rang.

'Just well I was going back to sleep,' he thought annoyed.

Before After School . . .

Hiei stood outside the high school on the side of the staircase. He woke up 5 minutes before the bell. It was only until two minutes before rang for school to end. He couldn't wait to see his fox so they can make love again. The bell rang and the students came running out of the building. Waiting, Hiei leant against the wall next to the staircase.

Noticing the fire demon, some of the students walked over to him to talk. Hiei ignored the questions he was asked as he continued to wait for Kurama. Flirting girls tried to ask him out, the boys tried to hang with him, and others was just there to be with the in-crowd. Everyone thought he was so cool, even though they wished Hiei would notice them. When Kurama finally came out the building, Hiei made his through the crowd to catch up with him.

The crowd watched from a distance as Kurama and Hiei shared a hug. The flirty girls got angry as Hiei flirted with Kurama making him blush. One of the girls then spoke up.

"Now what does Minamino have that I don't?" she asked watching Kurama flip his hair with a smile. Hiei ran his hand though hair and put a couple of strands of hair behind Kurama's ear. The girl growled.

"Come girls. Let's go try to talk to that hottie," she declared. The group of girls hurried over to Hiei when he and Kurama were about to leave.

Kurama giggled as he and Hiei began to walk to his house. It was going good until a pack of girls surrounded the couple. He looked at Hiei who glared at them.

"What the hell you want?" Hiei growled at them. The leader of the group stepped forward.

"Don't be that way. We just wanted to talk to you, hottie," she answered. Kurama raised one eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Kurama asked.

"Come on now. It's not everyday someone as sexy as him comes along," the girl replied. Kurama was about to say something when Hiei jumped in.

"Hate to interrupt, but I happen to have to get going to join my lover in a romantic evening so if you'll excuse us," Hiei said before leaving the group pulling Kurama along with him.

"You don't think . . .," another girl asked when they departed.

"I doubt it," the leader answered. "Come on, let's go."

The couple continued their walk to Kurama's house hand in hand. Kurama and Hiei walked close to each other. During the walk, Kurama laid his head on Hiei's shoulder. Of course they stopped long enough to sneak kisses on the way. When they arrived at the house, Hiei was about to take the window when Kurama stopped him. He wanted him to use the door instead. After unlocking the door, Kurama grabbed Hiei's arm and pulled him inside.

"Mother! I'm home and I brought a guest with me," Kurama said closing the door. Shiori came into the room.

"Hello son," Shiori greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. She then noticed Hiei. "Ah who's your friend?"

"Mother this is Hiei, Hiei my mother Shiori," Kurama introduced them.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Hiei said taking her hand and placing a small kiss on it. Shiori blushed and giggled.

"The pleasures all mine. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh I don't want to intrude," Hiei replied politely. Kurama was amazed.

"Don't be silly!" Shiori stated with a small laugh. Hiei gave in and nodded.

"Mother, me and Hiei will be in my room studying," Kurama said.

"Ok, I'll just see you too at dinner," Shiori said heading back to the kitchen as the two headed upstairs.

Kurama walked into the room with Hiei following, closing the door behind him. Kurama placed his suitcase next to his desk and walked towards to the bed to be tackled by Hiei.

"Hiei!" Kurama giggled. "You naughty demon." Hiei smirked and captured the youko's lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Not breaking the kiss, Kurama moved so Hiei was between his legs. Hiei untucked Kurama's shirt and slipped his hand inside to touch those rosy, sensitive nipples. A moan escaped from Kurama's lips, into Hiei's.

"Hiei . . . make love to me," Kurama moaned. Hiei nodded and kissed him again. Hiei secured Kurama's two wrist with his hands while he settled himself between the redhead's thighs. His lips touched every inch of his skin, and then he landed on his lips. When Hiei released his arms, Kurama circled them around Hiei's neck. He brushed his lips against Kurama's, and then slipped in his tongue when the fox's lips parted for him. The fire demon explored his mouth tenderly. His hand fondled Kurama's body to the point where he could feel the redhead was burning as hot as he was. His hands were fumbling at the buttons, trying to take off the shirt and pants that were in both of their way.

Finally, the clothing was gone. Hiei sit back and looked at the view in front of him. Face flushed, lips a bit swollen from his kiss, and eyes that were ignited with fire, and the perfect smooth skin underneath him -- He couldn't wait to take him again. He touched the silky skin mindlessly, making Kurama shiver. Without a word, he bent down, kiss and lick his neck, strangling a moan out of Kurama's throat. His lips continued traveling downward until he arrived in front of Kurama's arousal which was full erected. The fire demon bent down and licked it.

"Ah..." Kurama groaned; his whole body twitched at the contact. Hiei found himself getting really excited. He put the length in his mouth and sucks it gently.

"Hmm... Hiei... oh..." Kurama moaned more. His hands grabbed the sheet and twisted it into knots. Kurama's moaning was like music to Hiei's ears. It only made him tease him more.

"Hiei ... No more ... please..." The fox gasped for breath. Hearing Kurama's pleading voice, Hiei bit his sex lightly, and then sucked it hard. Then Kurama bit his lip to stop from crying out loud as his release exploded out and into Hiei's mouth who gulped it down at once. Hiei climbed back onto Kurama's body.

"Want more?" He asked as the redhead opened up his eyes and looked at him. With a flip, Hiei was pinned on the bed with Kurama looking down at him with a sly smile. Kurama kissed him before replying, "Oh yes." And kissed him again.

The fox began to undress him between hungry kisses. Within a minute, all Hiei's clothing were thrown to the floor. Kurama gave him a long passionate kiss, then moved his lips down to his shoulder blade. His lips found one of Hiei's nipple and tease it greedily causing Hiei let out a small moan of pleasure he had experienced. The fire demon repositioned himself so he could straddle straddle the redhead onto his lap. He sit back a little making his own arousal touching Kurama's who sobbed out the great sensation. Kurama then sit up straddling onto Hiei's lap, making their throbbing sex rub against each other.

The fire demon moved again with a smile, clearly enjoy looking at Kurama's explicit expression. Hiei began to move in a steady slow rhythm, making them both groan and moan over and over. Their hot fleshes seemed to burn together with needs and wants. Both of their breath quickened under the rasping of their lengths. The fox's caress moved from his back to his hips. Both of them cradled each other and rocked back and forth, making each other fight for breath.

"Hiei . . . oh . . . Hiei.. " Hearing Kurama moan his name turned him on even more. He nibbled on the redhead's shoulder to suppress his urgent cries. Kurama held him tight, wanting desperately for Hiei to be inside him.

"Kurama ..." The fire demon pushed him back to the bed. "I am going to take you now."

"Oh yes ... take me, Hiei..." Kurama whispered breathless. The fire demon took the hold of the fox's hips aiming his tip at the entrance and then thrust in slowly.

"Ah!" Kurama cried out lowly, throwing his head back.

Hiei moaned at how hot Kurama's inner was, swallowing his own burning sex, he loved the sensation. After Kurama adjusted, he started to drive into the heated flesh in and out, back and forth, non-stopping. His thrusts then hit Kurama's prostate. The fox moaned out his delight, immediately enjoying the great friction of Hiei's movement.

"God ... Hiei...harder" the Youko moaned. Hiei's thrusting became harder and faster, Kurama then had to bit his hand to not moan loud enough for his family to hear. With a couple more thrusts hitting his prostate, Kurama cried out his second climax crying out Hiei's name. When the walls closed around him, Hiei climaxed also with a small cry of Kurama's name. After coming back to himself, Hiei pulled gently out of Kurama and lay next to him. With a smile, Kurama cuddled close to Hiei who wrapped his arms around him. Hiei shivered a little, reached for the comforter and covered them both.

"I love you, Hiei," Kurama said sleepily.

"I love you, too, Kurama," Hiei replied before the both fall asleep.

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: I don't know about you guys, but I like it.

**Rowena101**: That was sooo hot! Heh Heh . . . (turns to Yusuke) What'cha thinks my Yusuke-baby?

**Yusuke**: (glares)

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: Umm . . . I don't think he can answer that sense you have him tied up to a chair and gagged.

**Rowena101**: (pouts) Well, it's his fault! He kept trying to run away from me.

**Hiei**: I'm glad I'm not him. (Kurama nods an agreement)

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: (points to Hiei) Quiet you! I was going to the same to you, too. Luckily I won't because I love you.

**Kurama**: (smiles) and we both love you, too.

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: (heart eyes) you do?

**Kurama**: (nods)

**Rowena101**: Aww . . . that's so cute! (Turns and kiss Yusuke) I love you my Yusuke-baby.

**Yusuke**: (mumbles behind the gag) Help!

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: (ignores) Hope you enjoyed and review! Sayonara! Heh Heh . . .


	4. Caught In the Act

**Dreams Become Reality**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from YYH. I do love Hiei and Kurama!

**Pairing**: Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warning**: Lemon, angst

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: Today it's just me, Hiei, and Kurama.

**Hiei**: Yeah because your insane friend ran off somewhere with the Yusuke.

**Kurama**: Hiei that's not nice.

**Hiei**: Hn. You believe she's crazy, too.

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: Hiei you leave her alone.

**Hiei**: She's a - (stopped by a hand on his mouth)

**Kurama**: (glares) don't even finish that sentence.

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: (signs and smiles) Well on with the story.

Summary: Kurama longs to be with Hiei. He dreams that one day he'll be with the fire demon. Will his dream become reality?

In Kurama's Bedroom . . .

Hiei woke up to a car pulling out the drive-way. He took his ward off his head and scanned the house to only find Kurama's step-father downstairs watching TV.

"Shiori must have left to the store," Hiei mumbled to himself as he placed his ward back on his head.

"Hiei?" a gentle voice called to him. He looked down to see Kurama staring at him. "Are you okay?" Kurama asked. Hiei smiled and nodded his head. Kurama smiled back and leaned up to give Hiei a small kiss.

"I loved what we did," Kurama said against Hiei's lips.

"Oh you did?" Hiei asked with his eye half closed and a smirk.

"Mm-hmm," Kurama answered before kissing Hiei again. Hiei pulled Kurama close and ran one hand down his back to cup his behind. "Mmm," Kurama moaned into Hiei's mouth.

Downstairs . . .

"I may as well tell them to come down to eat," Kurama's step-father said to himself. He stood and heading upstairs. Once he got to Kurama's door, he didn't even knock, just opened the door.

"Hey guys co-," He stopped in shock at the sight before him. Kurama gasps and sat up with Hiei. He pulled the comforter up to cover his body while Hiei sat glaring at the man. Kurama stared at his step-father in shock and fear. After a few moments, Hiei grabbed his pants off the floor and put them on under the comforter. He got out the bed and headed to Kurama's bathroom.

Kurama was left in the room with his step-father who was very angry. The youko shakily stood with the comforter covering his body. He hesitantly walked forward away from the bed.

"Tousan . . . it's . . . its not," Kurama tried to explain fearful. "It's not what it looks like."

"What do you mean 'It's not what it looks likes'!" The man said angrily. "Finding you in the bed with another boy, both of you naked and you're telling it's not what it looks like!"

"Tousan-," Kurama was interrupted.

"What was he doing raping you! That's not what it looked like to me!" The man yelled.

"No! I participated willingly!" Kurama replied. Before he knew it, he was pushed to the floor hard with his step-dad on top of him.

"You damn faggot," The man said as he brought his balled fist back to strike. Kurama closed his eyes and screamed Hiei's name. Never feeling the fist hit him, Kurama hesitantly opened his one eye to see and hand gripping his step-father's balled fist. He opened both of them to see an angry Hiei.

"Don't...even...think...about...it," Hiei dangerously before he pushed the man roughly off Kurama. He gently lifted Kurama up bridal styled. Hiei's eyes and voice became filled with love and concern.

"Are you okay, fox?" Kurama nodded and leant against Hiei's chest. He bit his lip to not cry.

The man stood in rage. "You got until I come back to be out of this house you fuck fags!" He left the room to his own to search for his hidden gun.

Hiei quickly sat Kurama down and pulled some pants out of Kurama's dresser and handed them to the Youko. Kurama removed the comforter off himself and dressed in the pants. Hiei handed Kurama his cloak also after Kurama slipped on some shoes.

"I want you to quickly get to Yusuke's, okay?" Hiei told him. Kurama nodded and was going to run out the door, but was stopped by Hiei who grabbed him. Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes before he pulled him into a gentle, loving kiss.

"Go and hurry," Hiei whispered to him after they broke the kiss. Kurama caressed Hiei's cheek and kissed him once more before running as told. Hiei walked over to the window to see Kurama running down the street in the rain towards Yusuke's place. He touched the window and whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"So you're still here?" Hiei turned to the man. "Yes, I am," Hiei answered. He placed both of his hands in his pockets and glared at him. "I stayed for a reason, but it looks like it'll have to wait." Hiei quickly opened the window and disappeared into the night.

At Yusuke's . . .

Yusuke is sleeping peacefully. He had nothing better to do for the time being anyway. His mother was out again and probably won't be back till next week. It was nothing new to him, it was just another time he had the house to himself. Yusuke's sleeping time now ended early due to a knock on the door. He groaned and got out of bed half asleep. Another knock came from the door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," Yusuke said as he unlocked the door and opened to reveal a wet, crying Kurama. He was fully awake up now. "Kurama! Quickly get in here." He moved over so Kurama can come in.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. I-I had nowhere else to go," Kurama said looking down. Yusuke grabbed a towel off the couch and handed it to Kurama.

"No, it's ok man. Here hand me that soaked thing," Yusuke gently said. Kurama took off the cloak and handed it to Yusuke before putting the towel around his shoulders. "I got to put this in the dryer, you go have a sit."

While Yusuke went to put the cloak in the dryer, Kurama sat down on the couch after taking off his shoes at the door. He held the towel tight around his body. He stared at the floor until Yusuke came into the room. Kurama turned his gazed towards another direction when Yusuke sat down on the couch. The two sat in silence before Yusuke spook. "So...what made you cry and come running over here in the rain?"

"I-I got kicked out," Kurama answered still looking in the same direction.

"You're saying the perfect son, Kurama, got kicked out his house. Whatever did you do, get an A-?" Yusuke asked with sarcasm making Kurama glared at him.

"It's not funny, Yusuke!" He turned his gazed back in another direction. "Tousan caught me in bed with Hiei."

Yusuke's eyes went wide in shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Kurama and Hiei . . . in a relationship . . . with each other! He always thought something was going on between those two, he just didn't know it'll be true. Sure why wouldn't Hiei want the fox? He is beautiful and has a wonderful personality. There's probably more that Hiei know about him that he didn't.

"Why were ya'll in bed together?" Yusuke asked pretending he didn't know. Kurama blushed and paid no attention to Yusuke.

"Because I wanted to show him my love physically," Hiei answered for him walking into the room. Yusuke looked at the fire demon.

'Must have come in from my bedroom window,' He thought. "Hey Hiei. So was it worth it?"

"No it wasn't because Kurama ended up being disowned," Hiei answered walking over to Kurama to kneel before him. "Fox?"

Kurama snapped his head towards Hiei. He stared at him for a minute before launching into Hiei's arms. As Kurama began to cry again, Hiei held him close. Hiei looked over at Yusuke who now have some blankets and pillows in his hands.

"I'm going back to bed. You two can stay here as long as you need," Yusuke informed them placing blankets and pillows on the couch and left after. Hiei grabbed one of the pillows and placed on the couch. He lifted Kurama and laid the fox down the he picked up one of the blankets and put on Kurama.

Hiei sat there staring into Kurama's eyes. He love the youko some much, but feel bad because he was the reason Kurama was disowned. He moved his hand to caress Kurama's cheek. Kurama closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He turned his head slightly to kiss the fire demon's palm. Hiei cupped Kurama's cheek and bent down, capturing Kurama's lips into a kiss. After some moments, they broke the kiss panting.

"I'm sorry, fox. I never meant for you to-," Hiei's sentence was interrupted by a finger on his lips.

"Shh . . . don't apologize. You've done no wrong," Kurama told him with a smile. "Even if my tousan disapproved, I still love you."

Hiei smiled back. "I do want you to know that no matter what, I'm here for you and I love you, too," Hiei replied.

"Good, because you're all I have left. I want to be with you forever," Kurama said before Hiei captured his lips again. "Right now, I just want to sleep in your arms."

The fire demon nodded and got onto the couch after taking off his shoes. The two snuggled against one another under the blanket and shared a passionate kiss goodnight before going to sleep. Kurama smiled loving to in Hiei's arms. Hiei made his life complete so he's happy being with the fire demon and Hiei, too, is happy to be with the Youko. Kurama did made his life complete also. The two fell into a peaceful, wonderful dream.

_**No matter where life takes us**_

_**I will always be with you**_

_**It's destiny that brought us together**_

_**Love and fate brought our hearts as one**_

_**Death can't even separate us**_

_**I love you no matter what**_

_**Just as you love me**_

**My Heart by: Me**

**Hiei'sOneAndOnlyWife**: Kurama and Hiei are off somewhere talking. The story took affect on them. Me also, so we may not make comments anymore. Well hope you liked it and please review. Sayonara!


	5. My Worst Nightmare

**Dreams Become Reality**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from YYH. I do love Hiei and Kurama!

**Pairing**: Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warning**: Surprise pairing.

Summary: Kurama longs to be with Hiei. He dreams that one day he'll be with the fire demon. Will his dream become reality?

At Yusuke's . . .

Hiei lays here wide awake. He stared up at the ceiling in deep thought. As he was thinking, he was running his hand though Kuram's hair. Kurama slept on Hiei with his arms around the fire demon. Of course he had a smile on his face. Hiei looked down at Kurama's beautiful face and smiled. 'I can't believe I actually have someone as beautiful as him as my mate,' Hiei thought.

Kurama was having a wonderful dream until it became a nightmare. His smile disappeared and sadness took over him.

**The Nightmare**

_**Kurama looked aroung and noticed there was nothing, but darkness around him. He wasn't sure where he was nor if he was alone. He then called out to the first name that came to mind.**_

_**"Hiei!" he shouted. "Hiei are you here?"**_

_**"I'm right behind you Kurama," Hiei replied. Kurama quickly turned around with a smile, but it soon vanished. He couldn't believe the sight before him. Hiei stood with his arm around Mukuro's waist. Mukuro (BITCH!. . .oh sorry) had a mark on her stating she's mated to someone. Next to them stood a girl and a boy that had the looks of Hiei and Mukuro. **_

_**"Hiei . . .what's going on here?" Kurama nervously asked. Hiei smirked.**_

_**"I came to tell you I have a new mate and children," Hiei answered.**_

_**"What? Why Hiei?" Kurama cried.**_

_**"It's simple Kurama. I don't love you anymore," Hiei answered.**_

Kurama shot up from his nightmare in tears. He couldn't believe it. It can't be true . . . could it?

"Fox?" Hiei said concerned. Kurama looked at Hiei still in tears and took off to the door and ran out. "Fox!"

Even though he heard his name, Kurama continued to run. He knew Hiei was running after him so he began to run faster. Kurama made a right turn headed towards the park. Because of the tears blurring his eyes, he didn't notice the stick on the ground until he tripped on it. When Kurama landed on the ground, he didn't even bother getting up. He just laid there and cried.

Hiei finally caught up to the youko. He kneeled down and took the crying Kurama into his arms. He rocked back and forth to calm the youko.

"Fox, why do you?" Hiei softly asked. Kurama continued to cry as he answer.

"I had . . . a dream that . . . you left me for . . .M-Mukuro." Hiei held him tighter at such a comment. He couldn't believe that Kurama would actually believe he'll leave him.

"Fox, I love you. And when I say that, I mean forever and no more what. I could never leave you, especially for Mukuro."

"But she'll have the advantage," Kurama said looking Hiei in the eye with tears. Hiei smiled and gave him a small kiss.

"Then I shall quiet my job," Hiei replied.

"But Hiei! You love your job." Kurama looked at him with wide eyes. Hiei chuckled and shook his head.

"No. I want to be able to stay here in the Human World," Hiei moved his hand to Kurama's stomach. "With the both of you."

"Y-you know?" Kurama asked fearfully. Hiei nodded with a smile.

"Who knew you were abled to get pregnant. And with my child," Hiei told him.

"I didn't know I could. I did feel abit strange earlier, but I just igored it," the youko said truthful. Hiei captured Kurama's lips in another kiss as he pulled him to share his cloak.

"Come on . . . let's get back to Yusuke's." Hiei lifted the youko bridal styled and ran at top speed to Yusuke's. He made sure to use his energy to keep Kurama warm.

When they arrived, Hiei placed Kurama on the couch. (Of course the door was still unlock and he already it) After taking off his cloak, boots, and katana, Hiei laid on the couch with Kurama who snuggled up against him as he pulled the blanket up to cover them.

Morning . . .

Yusuke woke up at start.(YUSUKE!Quiet you! . . .sorry heh heh) He dressed and walked into the livingroom to find the two youkai sharing a make out session. Not caring, he said morning to them both as he continued his walk to the door. Kurama broked the kiss blushing.

"M-morning Yusuke," Kurama replied as Hiei kissed his neck.

"Hn," Hiei said still kissing the neck. Yusuke just shrugged and went outside after grabbing his jacket. He signed as he stood on the pouch.

He's been feeling awfully funny lately. For the pass few days when he slept, Koenma would be in his dream. Usually he'd dream of Keiko laying exposed on a bed of silk sheets, but now it was Koenma in his teenage form instead. Yusuke's mind was always filled with nothing, but girls and now all of a sudden it's about a guy. He only like girls . . . don't he? He can't like guys. Its just impossible for him. Yusuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his name be called. Of course it's the one and only Kuwabara running down the street towards Yusuke's place. Kuwabara stopped in front of Yusuke panting alittle.

"Hey Yusuke! Guess what?" Kuwabara greeted him. Yusuke signed.

"What is it?" Kuwabara grinned and pulled out a video game.

"I have a new game called Rumble Roses," Kuwabara answered. "It's chicks wrestling. They even wrestle in bikini's!"

"Cool," Yusuke replied.

"Come on, let's go play it," Kuwabara said going into the house. Yusuke grinned as he followed. After he closed the door, he walked up to stand next to a frozen, shocked Kuwabara. He looked over to see why and his grin widened. Kurama was laying on the couch with Hiei on top of him as they passionately kissed. Even though the blanket was on them, you can tell Hiei was between the youko's legs. As the shared a kiss, the two were grinding in a slow pace, moaning softly.

"Come on Kuwabara," Yusuke commanded pulling the boy along with him towards his room.

"But, but, but," Kuwabara tried continuing to be pulled away.

"Don't worry about," Yusuke said before he closed the door behind them.

Hiei heard them, but he didn't care. He just wanted to show his affection to the fox. Hiei was happy he had the fox as his mate. Also because Kurama was pregnant with his child. God he want to just propose to Kurama. He loved the youko so that he'd stay in the Human World just for him. Right now, all he wants to do is give Kurama pleasure with his hands and mouth. The two made sure to not to make noises loud enough for the two human boys to hear. Kurama of course returned the favor. After their love making, the two went to sleep again.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed in the bedroom playing the new video game Kuwabara brought over. They didn't pay attention to the two youkai.

Sorry it took awhile to type another chapter. I had school work to deal with. I've been thinking of planning to write another story. Please don't be mad. The story will be sooo orginal. Make sure to review.


	6. Was Wrong Fox I'm Okay

**Dreams Become Reality**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from YYH. I do love Hiei and Kurama!

**Pairing**: Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warning**: SURPRISE!

Summary: Kurama longs to be with Hiei. He dreams that one day he'll be with the fire demon. Will his dream become reality?

Hiei laid sleeping peacefully next to his fox, well that's until it was interrupted by Kurama who jumped off the couch and took off to the bathroom. Hiei got up and walked towards the bathroom to find Kurama leaning over the toilet throwing up. Hiei bent down patting the fox back for comfort.

"What's wrong fox?" he asked concerned. Kurama threw up once more before replying.

"I-I don't know. I think it was s-something I ate." Hiei grabbed some toilet paper and handed it to Kurama to wrap his mouth.

"Are you okay now?" The fox demon asked. Kurama noded still sitting by the toilet.

"Alright. I'll be right back," Hiei said before leaving the room. When he got to the living room, he slipped on his pants and picked up Kurama's pants along with his cloak before heading back to the bathroom.

"Fox, put these on. I'm going to go contact Yukina," the fire demon said softly.

"No . . . its okay Hiei. Like I said, it probably was something I ate," Kurama replied putting on his pants.

"You don't have to worry. Is Yusuke still sleep?"

"I'm woke now," Yusuke said appearing at the door frame with a yawn.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, Kurama woke me up. When I found him, he was throwing up," Hiei answered.

"Is him alright?" Yusuke asked both not really paying attention to Kurama who was wetting his face.

"I guess. I was going to call Yukina, but he says its probably something he ate," Hiei answered now watching the fox boy.

"Fox are you sure you don't need Yukina?"

"I'm sure Hiei, but thank you for being concerned," Kuram replied with a smile before turning twards Yusuke.

"Yusuke do you mind if I shower?"

"No at all, shoot yourself," Yusuke answered walking away from the bathroom.

Hiei eyed Kurama feeling something different about the fox. He was feeling something coming from Kurama for some reason. Then something popped into Hiei's head.

'What's different about him?' Hiei thought before shrugging. 'Must be nothing.' Kurama then interrupted his thoughts.

"Um Hiei . .. I-I need a favor f-from y-you," Kurama said looking at his feet.

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

"I-I seem to forget to pack somethings before leaving home. . .you know never mind. I'll ask Yusuke for some clothing," Kurama said getting a shrug from Hiei in reply. Kurama playfully rolled his eyes before leaving the room to find Yusuke. It wasn't hard to find him, the boy happened to be in the kitchen.

"Yusuke I forgot to ask you if I can burrow some clothing."

"Alright, you can burrow some of mine," Yusuke said leading Kurama to his room.

"Maybe you can fit them." Kurama looked throuh the clothing to find that Yusuke was abit better than him.

"Hn. Fox you can't fit these," Hiei stated suddenly standing next to Kurama holding a pair of pants.

"Yusuke, don't you have in other clothing that can fit my fox. He is slimmer and kind of have the body of a woman." Kurama then glared at the fire demon.

"Well there's my mom's clothing. He'll probably be able to fit them," Yusuke answered leaning on the door frame. Hiei nodded and pulled Kurama by the hand to Yusuke's mom's room.

When they reached their destination, Hiei closed the door giving them two privacy. The fire demon sat Kurama down on the bed and catched the the boy's lips in a heated kiss making Kurama moan. After breaking the kiss, Hiei looked though Yusuke's mother's clothes to find an outfit for Kurama to wear. He finally find a pair of good looking, tight jeans and a white blouse that look best with the jeans and handed them to Kurama.

"Thanks Hiei, but you didn't have to do that," Kurama said with a smile. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Hiei replied pushing Kurama out the bedroom towards the bathroom. Before they reached the bathroom, Kurama quickly kissed Hiei's cheek making the fire demon freeze in surprise. Kurama just giggled and ran into the bathroom closing the door behind himself. After a few moments, Hiei touched the cheek Kurama kissed and smiled.

"Baka kitsue."

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Had writer's block and school to deal with. Chapter 7 should be here soon. I'm having this become crossed with Naruto later in the chapters. Ja!


	7. Let's Go Clubbing

**Dreams Become Reality**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from YYH. I do love Hiei and Kurama!

**Pairing**: Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warning**:

Summary: Kurama longs to be with Hiei. He dreams that one day he'll be with the fire demon. Will his dream become reality?

After taking a bath and dressing, Kurama left out the bathroom and headed towards Yusuke's mother room. He grabbed a pair of socks and picked out a pair of the women's boots that had a small heels on them. When he was done, he walked into the kitchen to find his mate and two friends. Smirking seductively, Kurama walked over to the refrigerator with an extra sway in hips. Hiei looked up to see Kurama sexy walk. Yusuke and Kuwabara gave Hiei a confused look and looked to see what Hiei was staring at. Feeling their eyes, Kurama opened the refrigerator and bent over sexually enough to give them a turn on at the sight of his perfectly, tight ass. Still looking at the perfect butt before them, Hiei sat lickin' his lips smirking with dirty thoughts coming to head, Yusuke sta biting his lower lip, and Kuwabara sat blushing with wide eyes. Kurama finally stood up, threwing his hair over his should holding a soda can. He opened the an and began drink it letting out a small moan. Kurama then stopped drinking and looked at the three at the table and winked at Hiei who snapped out of dream world. Hiei looked at the other two boys to find them staring at Kurama. He growled and then attacked them, beating them to the floor.

"IF YOU EVER LOOK AT MY FOX THAT WAY AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU," Hiei yelled as he was punching the poor boys. Kurama giggled at the behavior. Boy was Hiei possessive of him. When the fire demon was done, he walked over to the giggling Kurama and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Now Hiei that was mean," Kurama said leaning against Hiei who was holding him.

"Hn. It's their fault and problem. They haven't been looking at you that way," Hiei growled nibbling on Kurama's ear making the youko let out another moan.

"Oww Hiei! I think you broke something," Yusuke groaned sitting up in little pain.

"Yeah Shrimp," Kuwabara agreed also sitting up.

"Will you stop calling him shrimp! He's taller now dumbass," Yusuke said hitting Kuwabara.

"It is quite annoying Kuwabara, but are you alright?" Kurama gently asked. Kuwabara gave a cheesy grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm okay Kurama thanks," Kuwabara replied with a tint of pink. Hiei then growled making Kuwabara jump alittle.

"Hiei stop. You know you don't have to worry about anyone else having me," Kurama said giving Hiei a small kiss.

"Hn," Hiei replied before capturing Kurama's lips in a passionate kiss making the youko let out yet another moan.

"Man get a room or something," Yusuke yelled standing up. Kurama then broke the kiss only to get a fire demon kissing his neck.

"S-sorry Yusuke. Hiei s-stop, you're making them unc-comfortable," Kurama said trying not to moan. Hiei gave Kurama's neck one last lick before stopping his attack on the neck.

"Hn. Atleast I left my mark," Hiei stated smirking.

"Hey I got a good idea! How about we go clubbing to make Kurama feel better?"Yusuke suggested.

"Yeah! I'm in," Kuwabara agreed.

"Fox?" Hiei said.

"Sounds fun sure," Kurama said.

"Looks like I'm in," Hiei then agreed before giving Kurama's neck another lick and a kiss.

"Cool. I'll get the rest of the gang to join us," Yusuke said.

"So yo best!"

Sorry its short but hey. They'll be up in the club in the next chapter. See ya!


	8. Dance Off

**Dreams Become Reality**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from YYH. I do love Hiei and Kurama!

**Pairing**: Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warning**:

Summary: Kurama longs to be with Hiei. He dreams that one day he'll be with the fire demon. Will his dream become reality?

After calling everyone, the four boys started getting ready. Hiei and Kurama paired up to go shopping for an outfit to the club. Yusuke and Kuwabara chose to make up and outfit with the clothing they already had. Kurama and Hiei ended up getting back to Yusuke's after an hour of shopping. The two decided to use Yusukes' mother's room to get ready. Kuwabara also headed back to his best friend's house after getting ready. He was dressed in some baggy blue jeans, white long-sleeve shirt revealing some of his chest, and black gym shoes and was accessorized with sun glasses. When Yusuke opened the front door for Kuwabara, he showed his friend his outfit. Yusuke was dressed red baggy pants with chains around it, red sleeveless shirt, black and red gym shoes, and was accessorized with black and red wrist bands.

"Cool outfit Urameshi," Kuwabara told him walking into the house after Yusuke.

"Thanks. Your's look go for clubbing," Yusuke replied.

"Hey Kurama and Hiei ready," Kuwabara asked sitting down on the couch.

"Nope. They went out shopping for the clothes. They just got back not to long ago," Yusuke answered leaning against the living room door frame.

"Well everybody better hurry up," Kuwabara signed.

"Oh yeah. Do you got the ID cards?"

"No. Koenma said he'll bring them with him when he get here."

Knock, Knock

Yusuke walked over to the front door and opened it revealing Yukina and Keiko who smiled and threw her at him. Yukina walked in and took a sit next to Kuwabara. She was dressed in a loose long dark blue skirt, a white long sleeved shirt, and was accessorized with 3 necklaces and 2 bracelets. Keiko was dressed a loose pink skirt a little above her knees, light pink short sleeved shirt, pink boots near the knee, and was accessorized with a pink bandana and 4 bracelets.

"Wow Yusuke! You look good," Keiko said.

"Thanks and you look nice yourself," Yusuke replied. Inside Keiko was alittle disappointed when Yusuke didn't say what she hoped he'd say.

Knock,Knock

Yusuke again opened the door revealing Botan and Koenma. When Yusuke saw the junior god's outfit, his eyes went wide.

'Damn, he look hot,' he thought. Koenma was dressed in some low cut dark blue leather pants the hang on his hips, white tank top that showed his lower stomach, dark blue leather jacket over it, black shoes, and was accessorized with fish net sleeved. One thing that surprised Yusuke was that the junior god didn't have his pacifier.

"Koenma . . . wow," That was Yusuke could say. Koenma blushed at the comment.

"Um . . . thank you. I like your outfit, too," The junior god relied trying not to blush more. Keiko glared at Koenma in jealously before turning back towards Botan. The ferry girl was dressed in short orange salsa dress with orange dancing shoes to match, and was accessorized with a orange flower in her hair.

"I love your outfit Keiko," Botan commented to girl with a smile.

"Thank you. I love yours, too! It's so pretty," Keiko replied smiling. She looked over at Yusuke who was smirking and leaning against the wall next to Koenma who was blushing and looking down as they shared a conversation.

"Yusuke where's Kurama and Hiei? We have to leave in two hours and I want to go get something to eat."

"Yeah and we want to see Hiei," Botan agreed.

"They're probably still getting ready. Let me go check," Yusuke replied before excusing himself to head toward his mother's room. When he was about to knock on the door, he heard moans coming from the two demons.

_"Ah Hiei harder . . . yes oh yes . . .mmm right there." "You're so tight." "Ah! Harder! Yes oh Yes! Please! Make me cum ah!"_

Yusuke grinned before speaking loud enough for both on the demons could hear.

"Hey love birds! We're heading out to eat, we'll back alright?" He got loud moan in reponse and shrugged before going back to the living room.

"Come on their not ready. They should be by time we get back."

After eating out, they gang headed back to Yusuke's. Keiko was getting really pissed off at the fact Yusuke was too busy chatting with Koenma. Finally deciding to do what her mind told her, she launched at Yusuke and kissed the boy. Koenma's eyes turned from wide eyes to sad eyes as he looked away. Noticing Koenma's saddness, Botan walked over to the sad junior god to comfort him.

"I-I should of known I could never be with him. He-he still has Keiko," Koenma said with his eyes starting to water.

"Thanks Botan. You were right, he does like my outfit. Yet, he don't feel the way I feel for him the same."

"It's okay Koenma. I know he likes you by the way he kept looking at your," Botan said trying to cheer him up.

"Come on. Keep your hope up and he'll love you in return, alright?" Koenma the nodded before Yusuke called his name.

"Hey you alright?" Yusuke asked gently.

"Oh, I'm fine really," Koenma smiled hiding the fact he was crying, but Yusuke saw right through it.

"Are you sure? I hate it when you cry," Yusuke replied saying the last sentence loving.

"I am now thank you," Koenma assured him.

"I do need to speak to you tonight after we get back um alone?"

"Sure," Yusuke replied.

"Come on, lets head inside."

They gang then headed back into the house. While everybody settled down in the living room, Yusuke headed to his mom's room to see if they two demon's were ready. When he knocked on the door.

"Hey are you two ready yet?"

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute," Hiei answered.

"Good. I was hoping ya'll still wasn't getting busy if you know what I mean," Yusuke grinned.

"YUSUKE!" Kurama yelled.

"Go away damn prevert," Hiei growled at Yusuke who grinned and walked back toward the living.

"They almost ready. They should be done in about 10 minutes," Yusuke informed the group.

"Good cause I can't wait the get to the club so I can show off my moves," Botan said standing up to dance alittle.

"I know. I should be fun," Keiko agreed doing a little dance with Botan. Yusuke and Kuwabara then got up to join them. Yukina just sat giggling at their actions.

"Looks like a party is going on right now," a gently voice stated. They stopped dancing when Hiei and Kurama walked into the room.

"Having fun without us huh?" Kurama playful said. The rest of the gang's mouths dropped open at the demon's outfits.

Hiei was dressed in black leather pants with chains on them, short sleeve fishnet shirt that showed off his chest, black shoes and was accessorized with with a black headband to cover the wards on his forehead. Kurama was also dressed in black leather pants, but were tight that it looked like they were hugging his hips with knee high black boots over them, white tank top with a lime green one over it, short sleeve fishnet shirt, and was accessorized with black leather gloves that went up to the elbow.

"Looks like we out dressed them," Kurama said. Hiei then smirked.

"Hn. I'm not surprised. We always out beat them," he agreed.

"Yeah whatever, but nice outfits," Yusuke said.

"Okay now that ya'll ready, we should get moving."

They gang left and arived at the best dance club in town, Club GTX. Before they headed up to the door wherer the body guard stood, Yusuke stopped them.

"Alright Koenma you got the ID cards?" Yusuke asked.

"No, I told Botan to pick them up from fathers' assistant's office since I was busy getting ready," Koenma replied. Botan's eyes then went wide.

"Um about those ID cards," she said nervously.

"I kind of . . .forgot them."

"God Botan! Now what are we going to do!" Yusuke asked upset. An idea then came to Kurama's head.

"I have a plan. While I distract the bodyguard, you guys make a move," he told them.

"If that don't work, me and my jagan eye stepping in," Hiei said. The rest of the gang then nodded an agreement. They watched as the youko seductively approached the body guard. After a few minutes of distractng the body guard with his flirting, Kurama signaled them to go in and was still able to get inside himself. Just as they began to go inside an American song (1) began to play.

_**You promise me **_

_**Just me and you**_

"Come on Hiei! Let's go dance," Kurama shouted pulling Hiei to the dance floor. The girls grabbed the rest of the rest on the boys and drugged them onto the dance floor. Once on the dance floor, Kurama began to sway and bounce his hips sexually. Watching the youko as he danced with him, lust began to fill Hiei.

_**You promised me the moon and the sun, the birds and the sky **_

_**You promised me a wonderful life they were only lies**_

Not holding back, Hiei played his hands on Kurama's hips and pulled his close for them to slightly grind. Kurama wrapped both of his arms around the fire demon's neck to keep his balance.

_**You promised me all diamonds and pearls that I never kept**_

_**You promised me where the roses are gold but soon you forgot**_

Hiei grabbed the youko's arms and spent him around until his back was pressed against Hiei's chest.

_**You promise me**_

_**Just me and you**_

"oh," Kurama moaned as he started up a new grind. Hiei had his arms around the youko's waist as Kurama had his hands on Hiei's hips.

_**You promised me I could be your queen and you be my king**_

Kurama separate himself from Hiei and gave him a kiss. Someone then tapped Kurama's back and turned to find a young female around the age between 18 through 20. The music then stopped for the DJ to speak.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. Our dance champion, Zakia, is on the dance floor seeking out someone to challenge her. Zakia where you at?"

"I'm right here DJ. I happened to found a rare piece. A red head and green eyes," Zakia replied.

"Hi I'm Zakia and your name is?"

Kurama looked at Hiei who gave a nod before answering with a smile.

"I'm Shuichi pleasure to meet you Zakia-san."

"Oh cute and polite," she then said making Hiei growl.

"Well as you know I'm the dance champion and been it for awhile. Would like to compete against me?"

"Well," he turned to look at Hiei again before sending a telepathic message.

_"What do you think Hiei?"_

_"You can beat her. You should really cause her embassment for saying such things about you, foxy," Hiei replied with a smirk._

When the link ended, Kurama accepted the challenge.

" Well this how it goes. . .you two will stae off dancing one at a time. When I say head to head, ya'll both dance. So let the the contest. . ." The DJ stated. The crowd made room for the competition and the two dancers took their places.

"BEGIN!" Then the music began again with Zakia being first with the crowd cheering when she was pointed to.

_**You promised me a white wedding dress, where is the ring**_

_**You promised me your time of caress, your kisses at night**_

_**So try to show it wasn't in vain, cause i'm wasting my time**_

When she was done, Kurama began to dance causing the crowd to be amazed. Hiei watched as the youko danced with such grace and unbelieving movements with his dance steps.

_**You promise me **_

_**Just me and you**_

The rest of the gang then finally made it through the crowd to be front row with Hiei.

"So whose winning?" Yusuke was the first to asked.

"From what it looks like the fox is winning," Hiei replied before smirking.

"That girl can't stand a chance."

"Wow. GO KURAMA!" Kuwabara shouted! The gang, expect Hiei who was smirking, continued to cheer Kurama on as the youko continued to dance.

"Head to Head. Head to Head. Head to Head," The DJ and the rest of the crowd shouted signaling the dancers to dance at the same time.

_**Tu es foutu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu ...**_

_**Tu es foutu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu ...**_

Zakia was having trouble trying to keep up with Kurama. This didn't go unnoticed by Hiei. He knew she was going to loss. Kurama wasn't even sweating nor did he look tired.

"_Hey fox. Looks like you got she cornered,"Hiei told him telepathically._

_"She seems to busy trying to beat me instead of moving to the beat of the song," Kurama replied._

_**I don't know what to do with my life**_

_**But i know my rule is no second chances**_

The crowd really went crazy when Kurama turned his dance moves into sexually movements.

_**You promised me**_

_**You promised me**_

_**You promised me**_

Knowing that she was losing, Zakia turned to do dance moves that would of encountered an attack at the youko, but none hit him. Something told Kurama she would of tried such an act.

_"So she's sanking so low as to strike you. What an annoying bitch she is," Hiei said making Kurama giggle._

_**Tu es foutu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu ...**_

_**Tu es foutu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu ...**_

The two continued to dance. Zakia finally gave up trying to strike Kurama and stated trying out beat his dancing. Finally giving up, she stopped dancing and the DJ stopped music. Kurama also stopped dancing.

"You know what! I give up! You win," she growled before stomping out the dance club angryly.

"Looks Kurama wins! Are you going to be the dance champion?" The DJ asked.

"Sorry, but I must decline," Kurama answered. The DJ then shrugged and the crowd congraduated Kurama.

"I told you she didn't stand a chance," Hiei whispered in the youko ear as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Yeah. Hiei I'm feeling alittle tired," Kurama replied leaning against Hiei.

"Alright lets go back to YUsuke's," Hiei then said.

Sorry it took awhile to write this. Please review. Sayonara

(1) Ingrid - You Promised Me


	9. My Own Family

**Dreams Become Reality**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from YYH. I do love Hiei and Kurama!

**Pairing**: Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warning**:

Summary: Kurama longs to be with Hiei. He dreams that one day he'll be with the fire demon. Will his dream become reality?

The two finally arrived back at Yusuke's. As soon as they got into the house, Kurama ran to the bathroom to throw up again. Hiei walked into the room and leant against the door frame.

"Fox, are you sure you don't knew what's wrong with you?" Hiei asked concerned.

"I-I'm not sure anymore," Kurama answered wiping his face. He then looked over at Hiei.

"Do you have any clues because I can't think of anything else?"

"No actually, but I do have a question," Hiei replied.

"What is it?" Kurama asked leaning against the counter.

"Fox do you have the ability to become pregnant?" Hiei asked staring at Kurama whose eyes went wide.

"Not that I'm sure of," Kurama answered starting to think about it.

"I never been pregnant before nor do I know of any other male youkos who been pregnant before."

"I'll be back," Hiei said disappearing out of sight. Kurama went to Yusuke's mom's room to get the toothbrush he brought and returned to brush his teeth. When Hiei returned, he walked into the bathroom to find Kurama sitting on the counter. Kurama looked up when Hiei came in.

"Where ja go?" Kurama asked watching Hiei as the fire demon walked up to him with a bag in his hand. Hiei took a deep breathe before speaking.

"Fox, I want to be sure before I get to excited," Hiei said handing Kurama the bag. The youko looked at it confused before taking the item in the bag out revealing a pregnancy test kit.

"Hiei?" Kurama said looking up at the fire demon who was looking in a different direction.

"I don't want to get my hopes up. Trust me when I say I have always wanted to bear a child with you and I'm hoping my wish would come true," Hiei replied finally looking at the redhead.

"I want to start a family with you, Fox." Tears began to come to Kurama's eyes.

"Oh Hiei," Kurama captured Hiei's lips in a passionate kiss. When the kiss broke they pressed their foreheads together to staring into each others eyes.

"I too hope it turns out that I'm pregnant with our child." Kurama looked down at his stomach and rubbed it.

"I'll make us dinner while you use the pregnancy test," Hiei said giving Kurama another kiss before leaving the bathroom.

Once Hiei got into the kitchen, he took out the supplies needed from their dinner. He turned on the stove and began preparing the ingredients to make the meal. Hiei sat down after placing the food on the stove to cook.

"HIEI!" Kurama yelled. Just as Hiei stood to run to Kurama's aid, a flash of red flew into his arms. Hiei grabbed Kurama's shoulders and pushed him back enough to look him over.

"What's wrong, fox? Are you hurt, did something happen to you?"

"No no Hiei," Kurama replied with a smile. Hiei relaxed abit, but concern was still written all over his face.

"Then what is it?" he asked looking into Kurama's eyes. Kurama handed the test to him. It read: Pregnant

Hiei grabbed Kurama and spent him around and tight embrace. When he sat Kurama back on his feet, he captured Kurama's lips in a loving kiss.

"Looks like I'mma be a daddy," Hiei said after breaking the kiss.

"I guess the name mommy belongs to me," Kurama said with a smile. He turned around and leant against Hiei who wrapped his arms around him.

"Yeah. Our own kit," Hiei placed his hands on Kurama's stomach with a smile.

"My own family."


	10. Love Revealed

**Dreams Become Reality**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from YYH. I do love Hiei and Kurama!

**Pairing**: Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warning**:

Summary: Kurama longs to be with Hiei. He dreams that one day he'll be with the fire demon. Will his dream become reality?

"Alright bye Keiko," Yusuke said after walkingKeiko to the door. He walked back over to stand next to Botan and Koenma.

"Okay that's everyone. Kuwabara is walking Yukina back to the temple so its just us."

"Actually I have to go, so it'll be just you two. Bye," Botan said before taking off. Yusuke looked at Koenma and shrugged before they began to walk.

"So. . .what did you want to talk to me about?" Yusuke finally asked.

"Well," Koenma blushed. "Can we first go to the park?"

"Sure," YUsuke replied leading them to the park. Once they got there, they both took a sit on the nearest bench.

"So what's up?"

"Yusuke. . .do you. . .think anyone would go for a guy like me?" Koenma asked looking down.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't they? You're a great guy," Yusuke asked with a small smile.

"Well. . .do you find me attractive?" The young god asked looking up at Yusuke who stared at him before gently caressing his cheek.

"Of course I do. If anyone dared to say you're unattractive I would surely kill them," Yusuke answered still caressing the cheek. Koenma smiled and leaned into the touch.

"Yusuke," Koenma whispered before he gently kissed the hand. Yusuke stared at the glowing face in the moonlight before he cupped Koenma's face with both on his hands.

"Y-Yusuke?"

They stared at one another for one moment before they slowly leaned in to share a gentle kiss. Unknown to them, they been followed by Keiko who was hiding behind a tree watching the two. Tears began to come to her eyes. She watched as they wrapped their arms around one another and deepen the kiss.

"Yusuke," she whispered before secretly running back to her house.

Slowly they broke apart from the kiss with their eyes still closed. The two were panting from the loving kiss. Koenma opened his eyes and touched his lips to still feel the warmth on his lips. Yusuke opened his own eyes to look at the blushing Koenma who looked back at him. They stared again before Yusuke captured the young god's lips into another passionate kiss. Yusuke pulled the boy onto his lap and deepened the kiss. Koenma let out a moan at such passion. He then began to panting again when Yusuke released hus lips and began kissing his neck. When Yusuke found the sweet spot on the tender neck, Koenma gasped and moaned. Yusuke smirked and sucked on the spot hard enough to make a hickey.

"Oh Yusuke" Koenma moaned. When the nibbling stopped, Koenma opened his eyes to find Yusuke staring at him with a serious face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. . .nothings wrong, but I want to know where would this lead," Yusuke replied looking down. Koenma smiled loving and cupped Yusuke's face to make him look at him.

"Yusuke, I want this to last forever. I want to be with and be yours and only yours. I-I love you, Yusuke," Koenma said looking into Yusuke's eyes. Yusuke smiled and kissed the young god.

"Good cause I love you, too," he replied before kissing the god again. The two continued to share loving kisses under the moonlight.


	11. False Crime

**Dreams Become Reality**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from YYH. I do love Hiei and Kurama!

**Pairing**: Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warning**:

Summary: Kurama longs to be with Hiei. He dreams that one day he'll be with the fire demon. Will his dream become reality?

Yusuke finally arrived back at his house. He figured Kurama and Hiei were probably in bed since the lights were off. Of course being Yusuke, he brought Koenma with him. The two were laughing at the jokes Yusuke was saying. When they got into the house Yusuke put a finger on his lips as a sign to say quiet. Koenma copied the gesture trying to suppress his laughter. Yusuke quietly closed the door and led them to his room. During the trip the two was trying not laugh too loud sense the couldn't help it. When they heard foot steps from inside Yusuke's mother's room the two hurried into Yusuke's room before to the door opened.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked from the bed.

"That big baby and that hanyou finally arrived," Hiei growled. Kurama gave him a confused look.

"The disturbed me, fox."

"Oh. Come here baby. I'll make it up to you," Kurama seductively said spreading his legs under the cover. He press the cover roofing the middle of his legs down so it was seen. Hiei licked his lips at the sight before him. Kurama laid on the bed with slightly parted lips, flushed face, spreaded legs, and written all over that body was 'Come and Fuck Me'. Hiei quickly closed the door and prounced on Kurama. It wasn't long until moans and pleads came from the room.

Yusuke's Room>

Yusuke looked towards his door and signed.

"What's wrong Yu-chan?" Yusuke looked down at Koenma who was underneath him.

"Nothing its just they're at it again," the hanyou answered with a smile.

"You'd think they hump like rabbits." Koenma then giggled again.

"Come on Yu-chan, lets get so sleep." The two cuddled up in each others arms falling asleep. It wasn't long until Kurama and Hiei also went to sleep.

Morning>

Everyone in the household was still sleeping soundly. Unknown to them, the front door suddenly bursted opened and 14 police officers walked with raised guns. They were all armed up with bullet-proof jackets and more. They began searching the house starting in the front. The leader of the group then directed them to head to the back after finding it was empty of the suspects they were sent to get.

"Alright men, the boy's stepfather said they're dangerous so be alert," the leader said. "You four head to the room on the left, you five follow me to the room at the end of the hall. I have a feeling its the master bedroom, and the rest of you stand guard." The all went their ways.

Yusuke's Room>

The phone was ringing, but Yusuke and Koenma justed continued to sleep. Finally getting annoyed YUsuke was about the get the phone, but only to be roughly pushed back down.

"Hey-,"his mouth was covered with a gun pointing to him. Koenma then snapped awoke and the same happened to him. The phone stopped ringing and the answer machine came on.

_"HEY URAMESHI! I WAS CALLING TO WARN YA THAT THE POLICE WILL BE AT YOUR HOUSE SOON-,"_ Kurwabara said.

_"HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE!"_ A police officer in the background yelled.

_"WE'RE ACCUSED OF KIDNAPPING FOX-BOY AND THEIR ARRESTING US!"_ Kurwabara the said.

'You're abit late Kurwabara,' Yusuke thought glaring at the answer machine.

_"I hope I'm not too late." "Gotta! Quick put the handcuffs on him!" "Ah. DAMMIT!"_

With Hiei and Kurama>

Hiei was finally waking up. He sat up and looked down at his fox with a smiled. God he loved him. He lent down and kissed the fox. Kurama moaned and wrapped his arms Hiei's neck deeping the kiss. Hiei smirked against his lips and straddled between his now spreaded thighs.

_Whoosh! BANG!_

The two jumped in surprise of the door that been kicked opened. Before the can react, two of the police officers grabbed ahold of Hiei and forcefully removed him off of Kurama to the floor to be handcuffed.

"HIEI!" Kurama shouted about to run to the fire demon, only to be grabbed by two other officers.

"NOO!"

"DAMMIT! Release Me!" Hiei shouted struggling making it hard for the two officers who had a hold of him. Seeing this, the leader called for back up and three other officers came into the room to also stop the struggling demon.

"SHIT!"

"From what I heard you're Hiei. Sir you have the right to remain silent-"

"Screw You!"

"Anything you say will be held against you in the court of law"

"Fuck you and the law you DIRTY NINGEN!"

"Take the hostage to the car," the officer intructed them after covering Kurama nuded body with a robe.

"What! No! HIEI!" Kurama shouted struggling. They pulled Kurama out of the room after Hiei shouted his name in return. When they got to the living room, Kurama found Koenma and Yusuke both handcuffed on the floor.

"Don't worry fox-boy we'll save ya," Yusuke said before he was silenced by a kick to his stomach.

"Yu-chan," Koenma cried worriedly.

"Quiet you!" An officer yelled at Koenma.

Outside>

Neighbors all were outside watching the scene going on. The officers placed Kurama in the police car before getting in themselves and drove off. After five minutes, the car came to a stop and when Kurama looked out his window, his eyes went wide. The mailbox told it all.

_The Hatanaka-Minamino Residence _


	12. Welcome back for Hell

**Dreams Become Reality**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from YYH. I do love Hiei and Kurama!

**Pairing**: Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Keiko, Yusuke/Koenma, Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warning**:

Summary: Kurama longs to be with Hiei. He dreams that one day he'll be with the fire demon. Will his dream become reality?

Once the car was parked, the officer in the driver's seat got out the car and opened the backseat door. The other officer got out also and escorted Kurama out the car. Both of the officers walked Kurama up to the door and one of them rang the door bell. After a minute the door opened revealing Kurama's step brother Shuichi.

"Mom!" Little Shuichi yelled. "The police is here with Shuichi!"

Shuichi moved out the way allowing them to enter the house. Shiori came out the kitchen to find the two officers and Kurama. She ran over and embraced Kurama in tears.

"Oh Shuichi! Are you ok?" She pulled back looking over him. "Did they hurt you? Why are you half naked?"

Before Kurama could answer, one of the officers spoke.

"Ma'am umm," he looked at Shuichi. Shiori also noticed his presence.

"Shuichi?" she said softly.

"Alright I'll leave," with that, he ran upstairs to his room. Once he was gone, the officer continued.

"Ma'am we come to believe that one of the kidnaps seemed to been performing sexually actives on your son. Hiei Jaganshi? 6'1, long black hair with blue and white highlights, musclar, red eyes?"

Shock came on Shiori's face.

"Oh my...I can't believe it...Hiei..." she said slowly. Kurama was about protest when he was interrupted again.

"When we found your son, he underneath Jaganshi. Both naked and your son looked defensive due to his size," The other officer said. Before Shiori could speak, Kurama finally spoke.

"NO! ITS A MISTAKE!" Kurama yelled. "I wasn't kidnapped! I wasn't used for sexually active! Tousan-"

"Yes?" They turned towards the front door to find Shiori's husband. He walked over and embraced Kurama acting concerned but was disgusted.

"Thank god you were found." When he tightened the embrace, Kurama began to struggle.

"Release me!" Kurama pushed him away. "Tell them the truth!" he demanded.

"Shuichi are you ok? You don't look well?" The man then said still pretending to be concerned.

"Will you cut the crap!" Kurama yelled.

"Shuichi what has gotten into you?" Shiori asked Kurama. Before Kurama could say a word, he blanked out.

"Oh my! Shuichi are you ok?" Shiori asked trying to wake him.

"Its ok Shiori," Her husband said helping her stand. "Maybe all of this got too much for him."

"Shuichi," She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll take him to his room and put him into his bed. You go make yourself some tea," he told her. She nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Thank you officers," He said to the police who happened to been in the house and holding Kurama. "We got things from here."

"Ok then," They laid Kurama on the couch and left. The man then lifted Kurama and carried him up to the youko's room. After laying Kurama down, he smirked.

"I have a surprise waiting just for you," he said before leaving the room and closing the door.


	13. Horror of Hell

**Dreams Become Reality**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from YYH. I do love Hiei and Kurama!

**Pairing**: Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Koenma, Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warning**: mpreg

Summary: Kurama longs to be with Hiei. He dreams that one day he'll be with the fire demon. Will his dream become reality?

Kurama then woke up to find himself in his room. He groaned in abit of pain as he set up. He sniffed remembering what all happened. His Hiei was taked to jail, his friends...he didn't really know what happened to them.

"_Hiei," _he whispered as tears began to fall.

Police Station 

"LET GO OF ME DAMMIT!!" Hiei yelled still shrugging.

'These damn humans are luckly I can't kill them,' he thought but the police men pushed him into a cell.

"Sit in there and shut up!" One of the officers yelled at him. He was about to yell back when he heard Kuwabara and Yusuke shouting.

"YOU BASTARDS!! YOU LUCKLY I'M NOT ABOUT TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASSES!!!" Yusuke shouted.

"YEAH CAUSE WE CAN TAKE ALL OF YOU AT THE SAME TIME!" Kuwabara then said.

"I SWEAR YOU BETTER BE GLAD MY KOENMA SAVING YOUR ASS!!" Yusuke said before him and Kuwabara was pushed into the same cell as Hiei.

"Asshole," Yusuke growled.

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

"Man I can't believe this shit," Kuwabara commented.

"You not the only one. Who the fuck told the police we kidnapped Kurama?" Yusuke asked Hiei who glared at the floor.

"His fucking stepfather I bet," Hiei growled.

Kurama's House 

Kurama was now laying down, hugging his pillow close. He wanted his Hiei and so badly too. Kurama placed his hand on his stomach, feeling the small energy growing inside him. He smiled gently and prayed he would be with Hiei again so they can be a family. His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his room flew opened. He sat up to see his stepfather in the dorway with a creepy smirk on his face.

"Well well look whose awake. Sleeping beauty had a good rest?" The man taunted. Kurama gulped hard.

"W-Where's kaasan?" He asked abit afraid.

"Gone," The man replied before stepping into the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

"We're all alone."

Fear started to fill Kurama as the man slowly approached him. "_Hiei!!!!"_ he shouted in his head.

At the Police Station 

"_Hiei!!!!" _

Hiei's head jerked up and his eyes went wide.

"You heard it too?" Koenma asked from his place next to Yusuke. (He was put in the same cell as them) Hiei nodded slowly and looked at Koenma.

"He's in danger. We have to go save him!" Hiei shouted, punching the wall.

"I know but we-" Koenma started.

"No buts!!! I'm going to save rather you like it or not!" Hiei growled. Koenma sighed.

"Very well then. Yusuke and Kuwabara go with him." Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded before Koenma opened a portal for them.

"Kurama I'm coming!" Hiei said before going through that portal.


End file.
